


Cute and Beautiful

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, Fluff, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: You agreed to have Sharena dress you up and do your makeup.





	Cute and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panchy/gifts).



> Writing trade with Panchy/wymtime@Tumblr

There are many different interpretations of what a princess is like. Some would say that a princess is graceful and dignified while some would say that a princess is spoiled and childish. Sharena, the daughter of the King and Queen of Askr, doesn’t seem like a princess at first glance. She’s beautiful, that much you can admit, but in terms of personality, she acts more like one would expect of a commoner rather than someone of noble blood.

Not that it’s a particularly bad thing. In fact, there isn’t anything bad about Sharena’s personality at all. The young princess is cheerful and full of energy, her enthusiasm infectuous. Just her smile alone can light up an entire room, and her laughter is the sweetest melody to ever grace your ears. You don’t know when or how, but you fell for her, and you fell _hard_.

“Sharena, I really don’t know about this…” You speak with a wavering tone of uncertainty, your eyes staring at the reflection on the vanity mirror that you’re sitting in front of. Your back is straightened with nerves as you try not to move from your spot.

The Askran princess giggles from behind you, the light sound making your heart flutter in your chest. Sharena’s fingers are working on your hair, styling it in a way to help accentuate the expensive-looking dress you’re wearing. You don’t know how, but some time prior, Sharena had managed to rope you into dressing up with her.

“Aww, c'mon! Don’t tell me that you’re not having fun!” She chirped as she retracted her hands from your hair, completed with her work. Her footsteps circle around your seated figure once to inspect it from all angles, and she nods in satisfaction.

You allow yourself a moment to relax and breathe as your eyes follow the princess rummaging through the vanity drawers, taking out what looks to be a make-up kit. “It isn’t that I’m _not_ having fun— _I am!_ —but, I mean, I’m an ugly potato.”

Sharena makes her way back in front of you, makeup tools in hand. “Whaaat? No you’re not! You’re a _cute_ potato,” she jokes with a large grin on her face as she leans in close and starts to put foundation on your skin. You playfully respond to that with an exaggerated roll of your eyes, and she retorts with a quick, “Hey! I mean it!”

You chuckle quietly at that before the Askran princess joins in too. Once the easygoing laughter dies down, a comfortable silence settles itself in the air. The conversation comes to a lull, but that’s fine. You continue to sit there while Sharena paints your face with colours that she believes will compliment your features.

She delicately places the pads of her fingers underneath your chin, gently tilting your head up by a fraction so that she can get a better view. Your breath hitches in your throat, and in her other hand, the young woman is holding on to some lipstick. Despite your best efforts, you’re unable to fight back the heavy blush that blooms on your face, extending to the tips of your ears and your neck when Sharena starts to apply the pretty colour on you.

Her movements are soft and careful, her concentration evident by the slight furrow of her brows and subtle tip of her tongue poking out in the corner of her mouth. If you weren’t so focused on the way the princess touched your slightly parted lips with the makeup tool, you would have made a mental comment on how adorable she looks like this.

Seconds tick by, and they seem both agonizingly slow and regrettably fast at the same time before Sharena finishes up, leaning back with a satisfied look on her face. She claps her hands thrice in delight before moving out of the way so that you can see her handiwork. “Well? What do you think?” She asks for your opinion with a nervous tone in her voice.

“It’s amazing!” You breathe out in awe. “You made me look so pretty!”

The Askran princess seems overjoyed with your reaction, her entire face lighting up with something like pride. Still, she answers in a friendly and modest manner, “You were always pretty. I just helped enhance it.”

You can’t help but laugh fondly at her response, your expression becoming warm and soft as you look back at her. “You’re just as cute and pretty.”

Sharena’s eyes widen by a fraction from your words and gaze, warmth creeping up to her cheeks as her smile becomes more bashful and timid, ducking her head while she twiddles with her fingers. “Thank you.”

A beat of awkward silence passes by, like you both want to say something but lack the courage before Sharena clasps her hands around yours. Her blush hasn’t died down, and neither has yours, the two of you sharing an awkward laugh together, but she beams at you. “C'mon, let’s show everybody else how pretty you are! It’d be a crime to not share your cute face with the rest of the world!”

“The same can be said for you,” you shoot back, smiling to yourself as the princess drags you by the hand to show you off to the Order of Heroes, her touch warm that it causes a pleasant feeling to cross over your chest.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my works on [my Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/)


End file.
